Can't help but smile
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Peter simplesmente não podia evitar. x BISHOP FAMILY, gen x


**Sumário: **Peter simplesmente não podia evitar.

**Fringe não me pertence. Mas os Bishop's são especialmente meus.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoem os erros.**

* * *

**Can't help but smile**

* * *

_Às vezes eu me assusto  
Às vezes minha mente apronta comigo  
Isso tudo se acumula  
Acho que estou "quebrando"  
Estou eu paranóico?  
Ou eu só estou chapado?_

-

Green Day, "Basket Case" (Tradução)

* * *

Quando Peter tinha oito anos, sua mãe morreu de uma doença inexplicável que parecia muito perigosa, ao parecer de uma criança. Naquela época, ele não sabia de muitas coisas; só que seu pai era muito inteligente e ocupado e que sua mãe morrera com dor, numa cama de hospital, e na companhia de médicos e enfermeiras muito frios.

O túmulo era frio e cinza e escurecia mais ainda com a chuva. Não que estivesse chovendo – estava apenas nublado – mas era sempre bom ressaltar uma característica das pedras tão feias que eram aquelas coisas.

Walter Bishop pegou em sua mão, com um pouco mais de força e murmurou algo muito baixo e enrolado em seu sotaque de algum país europeu e o puxou. Puxou e machucou o braço de Peter que queria ficar mais um pouco.

Mas ele partiu. Foi embora do cemitério com o braço machucado e sendo puxado por um pai de mente agora nublada e que nunca, _mas nunca mesmo_, olhou para trás uma última vez para se despedir de sua esposa tão amada – até que o túmulo se perdeu dentre tantos outros.

Mais tarde, Peter acabaria percebendo que ali foi quando a doença ficou aparente.

**X**

Às vezes Peter acabava tendo que ficar no laboratório de seu pai porque ele e os cientistas estavam muito ocupados para se importarem realmente com ele. Então ele ficava ali, sentado em uma cadeira, balançando seus pés e tentando ignorar qualquer gemido ou pedido de socorro ou até mesmo os gritos de socorro.

As experiências de seu pai falavam e ele não gostava dessa idéia.

Walter nunca o encarou enquanto ele estava ali, rezando para que tudo aquilo parasse e, pela primeira vez na vida, que seu pai fosse uma pessoa normal – ele gostava de seu pai sendo diferente, mas odiava os gritos de desespero.

Foi nessa época que achou a sala de música e, após uma conversa com o professor, foi bem acolhido lá e aprendeu a tocar piano.

Peter Bishop sempre gostou de Beethoven.

**X**

Quando tinha quinze anos, teve a sua primeira briga com alguém. Era um outro garoto da escola e veio e lhe disse que seu pai era louco. Primeiro um soco, e o menino caiu. Montou em cima dele e desferiu muitos outros, com um gosto insano.

- Repita o que disse, idiota! – disse, enquanto um sorriso sádico era desenhado em seu rosto – Ele perdeu a mulher, filho da puta! O que acha que o seu pai faria se perdesse a sua mãe? Se é que isso já não aconteceu, não? Aquela vaca!

Ele realmente não teve intenção de machucar (física e psicologicamente) o colega, mas ele não gostava de quando citavam o nome de seu pai. Walter ainda era um gênio e merecia, no mínimo, respeito ou um Dr. à frente do nome.

Foi a única vez que o mais velho foi buscar seu filho no colégio. Havia algo de nublado em seu rosto, assim como o sorriso, que era extremamente autista. Para ignorar essa visão nem tão agradável, colocou o cotovelo direito para fora e apoiou sua cabeça nele, observando a paisagem e apreciando o silêncio.

- Você não precisava ficar bravo. – o pai sussurrou, a voz era feliz, mas melancólica ao mesmo tempo, e um pouco estranha – Não há problema nenhum em ser chamado de louco.

- Você gosta?

- É uma forma de invejar a capacidade do outro, Peter.

-…

- Além disso, às vezes é muito melhor ser louco do que ser uma pessoa normal. É mais seguro.

Peter nunca acreditou nessas palavras.

**X**

- O acusado, por favor, se levante.

E Walter Bishop o fez. Peter percebeu que ele não parecia perceber a gravidade das coisas. Estava sendo acusado de homicídio culposo e, tecnicamente, crime de guerra por usar pessoas vivas em suas experiências científicas. As pessoas já o olhavam com rancor e ainda havia aquele médico que afirmava que ele era esquizofrênico.

Ele, e não seu pai.

Seu pai estava morto há muito tempo.

- Walter Bishop, o senhor é acusado de utilizar humanos como cobaias para seus experimentos científicos e a maioria deles foi morta e incinerada. – e pegou seu martelo, ajeitando seus óculos e que o faziam parecer muito sábio – No entanto, três médicos, um da acusação e dois da defesa, afirmaram que o senhor sofre de esquizofrenia.

Walter não se moveu nem um pouco. Seus olhos estavam nublados e seu rosto sem emoção alguma. Era apenas mais um robô do governo, concluiu Peter.

- O senhor foi declarado culpado, porém, por culpa de sua doença mental, sentencio-o a passar...

Peter se levantou. Foi declarado culpado e agora o colocariam em um manicômio pelo resto da vida. Foi embora sentindo os olhares das pessoas sob si mesmo e suspirou, ouvindo os passos de seu pai levarem-no para a porta especial dos julgados que o levaria ao carro e, assim, para sua sentença de morte não morrida e sem nem olhar para trás, da mesma maneira que fez no enterro de sua mãe.

Uma mãe morta. Um pai esquizofrênico. Pessoas que o odiavam. E um Q.I. elevado.

Peter Bishop partiu no mesmo dia para o primeiro lugar que apareceu em sua frente. Usaria seu Q.I. para sobreviver, mas não seria idiota.

Ele não era como Walter.

**X**

O vento era cortante e isso pareceu retalhar suas bochechas e as deixarem avermelhadas, como se estivesse encabulado. Talvez estivesse mesmo, pois enfim estava passando um momento a sós com Walter, depois de longos vinte anos sem contato direto.

Mas o certo seria tomar um café, não ficar no telhado do hotel onde moravam, esperando pelo sol nascer com só roupões para aquece-los.

- Walter, essa é uma péssima idéia. – sussurrou, mal humorado.

- Eu sei, porém eu não consegui chamar Olívia para vir aqui e...

- Não tem nada a ver com ela!

- Oh! Então é o frio mesmo. Engraçado que cada um tem uma temperatura limite para...

- Não agora, Walter.

E houve silêncio. E ele era incômodo e um pouco irritante. Havia um certo quê de estranho e ficava aparente que Peter não queria ficar muito perto de seu pai esquizofrênico.

E ele agia como uma criança agora. Os olhos brilharam tristemente e ele olhou para seus sapatos, tentando não encarar aquele que deveria ser um filho compreensível.

Vinte anos eram mesmo muito tempo e houve ainda muitos outros que afetaram a relação de ambos e os afastou.

Peter estava para se desculpar, quando o que deveria ser a luz do sol bateu em um de seus olhos.

- Começou. – sussurrou e então se aproximou de Walter.

E o mais velho pareceu esquecer disso e se sentou ao lado do filho. O nascer do sol veio lento e em silêncio porque nenhum deles ousava dizer qualquer coisa. Mas havia um sorriso estranho – não autista, mas _normal_ – no rosto de seu pai que não pôde evitar em fazer o próprio Peter sorrir.

Além do mais, Walter era a única coisa boa que lhe restara, mesmo com tantos problemas e dificuldades e estranhos momentos e tudo o mais.

Peter simplesmente não podia evitar.

* * *

**N/A.: **Fringe é uma ótima série, mas o que me conquistou mesmo foram os Bishop's. Mano, melhor família ever. São muito fofos e engraçados juntos e é fato incontestável de que a esquizofrenia do Walter o deixa fofo.

Eu não sei muito sobre Fringe porque peguei só alguns episódios, mas eu realmente achei a idéia (e o Bishop's) perfeita(os). Por isso, me perdoem se algo sair estranho ou fora do contexto. Eu prometo que arrumarei, ainda que eu não consegui tirar da minha cabeça todas essas imagens desse jeito mesmo.

Acabei entrando em outro fandom habitado por fantasmas. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda vou fazer o que faço em todo o fim de fanfic: pedir por reviews.

**Reviews?**


End file.
